bigbrothersimulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Simulation 20: All-Stars 2
This is the twentieth season of the completely random Big Brother Simulation. The show started on the 13th of August in Year 9 and concluded on the 28th of November the same year. Episodes were broadcast on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays. Monday's episodes featured the HoH Competition and the Nomination Ceremony. Thursday's episode featured the PoV Competition and the Veto Ceremony. Fridays episode featured the live vote and eviction and the start of the next Head of Household competition (though sometimes it featured the whole HoH competition and thus making the following Monday episode not feature the competition). The live season premiere was broadcast on a Thursday with the following Friday episode featuring footage from the first night in the house and the first Head of Household competition. The live finale aired during a special Saturday episode. This season was a celebratory twentieth season which was celebrated by becoming the second All-Stars season, the firs being season 8. Twenty past players returned to the game for a second chance at the $500.000 grand prize. On opening night, the public was informed that this season, the viewers held the biggest power of all. This was seen in the twists of the game during the rest of the season. On opening night, the viewing public was informed that they had become the first Head of Household of the season. The viewers was asked to go online and vote for who they wanted to nominate. Each viewer got to vote for one houseguest. The two houseguests with the most votes got nominated. In the event of the veto being used, the third highest voted would be the replacement nominee. In the event of a tie in the voting, the viewing public would be subjected to a flash vote, however this did not occur. After the first eviction, the viewers were informed that a new voting was up on the website. The viewers had to vote for their favorite twist from past seasons (only featuring twists from season 9-19). The viewers were informed that a number of previous twists would return to the house based on their voting. The first of these twists appearing in week 3. After the second eviction, the viewers were informed that the first returning twist was the season 9 cliques twist, much like the season 15 and 18 teams twists. The eighteen remaining houseguests were teamed up in three teams of six. Unlike the season 9 cliques twist, the teams weren't based on high school cliques. The teams were random by draw. The houseguest who won Head of Household won safety for their whole team. In week 3, the team who lost all their members first were the only team to be eligible for nomination, thus making the second placing team win safety as well. The teams twist lasted for two weeks. Da'Vonne, Isabelle, Jade, Kaela, Kevin and Loveita made up Team #1. Alex O, Brett, Danielle, Ika, Julia and Zach made up Team #2. Alex C, Hamza, Josh, Kat, Keith and Shane made up Team #3. The second returning twist was the Secret Suite twist of season 19. Week 6 was a double eviction week, however both evictions were fake. The two fake evictees moved in to the Secret Suite were they had access to live feeds from the house from time to time. The remaining houseguests knew nothing about the fake double eviction. Only one of the fake evicted houseguests would be eligible to return. However, unlike season 19, the viewing public got to vote for who they want to re-enter the house. Kaela was voted back into the house and Shane was evicted. With returning to the house, Kaela received a special power. The Coup D'Etat power from season 8 and season 9 returned to the house and was in play during week 8 and week 9, though ultimately used in week 9. Kaela had the power to overthrow the Head of Household on eviction and remove either one or two nominees from the block and then making the replacement nominees. Kaela chose to save herself and Julia from the block and nominated Da'Vonne and Kat for eviction. The third returning twist was the America's Care Package twist from season 18. Every week, the viewers got to vote for a houseguest to receive a care package. However, unlike season 18, the houseguest who won the care package got to choose its contents themself. The winning houseguest got to secretly enter a room were the titles of every care package was shown. They got to choose which title, without fully knowing what it means. Once a houseguest had received a care package, they could not receive another one. After the week 10 eviction, the houseguest competed in a new Head of Household competition, believing that it was a double eviction. After Kevin had won Head of Household, the house was informed that the week was a triple eviction week. This meaning that two houseguests would be evicted during Kevin's Head of Household reign. Kevin had to nominee three houseguests for eviction. Then the three nominees and three houseguests chosen at random competed in the Power of Veto competition. Kevin was not allowed to compete in the Power of Veto competition. Then during the voting, the houseguests had to vote to save instead of vote to evict. The nominee with the most votes to stay got to stay in the game whilst the other two nominees were evicted. The last returning twist of the season was the duos twist from season 11. The viewers got to pair the houseguests up in pairs. Whoever won the Head of Household, won safety for both themselves and their partner. The Head of Household could only name a pair as nominees, thus only having two options. The veto could only be used on both the nominees, thus forcing the other pair up on the block. The pairings for the week were Da'Vonne & Danielle, Ika & Isabelle and Jade & Kevin. The celebratory All-Star season lasted for 108 days, thus making it the longest season in the history of Big Brother. The cast was also the biggest ever with 20 houseguests in the house. The first All-Star season, Big Brother 8, had 20 houseguests lined up to enter the house but only 14 houseguests entered the house. This season was the first to feature the Triple Eviction. Contestants Voting History Da'Vonne was voted America's Favorite Player